bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Gotei 13, Gathering in the Real World!
|image = |kanji = 護廷十三隊、現世に集結！ |romaji = Gotei jūsan tai, gensei ni shūketsu! |episodenumber = 320 |chapters = None |arc = Gotei 13 Invading Army arc |previousepisode = Ichigo's Capture Net! Escape From Soul Society! |nextepisode = Showdown of Mutual Self, Ikkaku vs. Ikkaku! |japair = May 3, 2011 |engair = October 27, 2013 |opening = BLUE |ending = Aoi Tori }} is the three hundred twentieth episode of the Bleach anime. While the real Gotei 13 have a meeting about the Reigai, Kon is tasked with looking after Nozomi Kujō. Summary At the Urahara Shop, Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryū Ishida and Yasutora Sado are sitting at a table silently, as Orihime Inoue assesses the condition of Nozomi. She stirs in her sleep, much to Orihime's surprise, as Uryū informs Nozomi of her whereabouts. He reassures her, stating that they are in a safe location. As Nozomi attempts to get up, Orihime tells her not to over-exert herself. Kon then enters and asks if she's alright. Nozomi wonders what Kon is, to which he asks her why Kagerōza Inaba and the others were pursuing her. She calls him lame, which provokes Kon into revealing his true identity as a Mod-Soul. She is surprised at this, to which Kon repeats his earlier question, stating that the others might be able to help. However, as he reaches out to embrace her, she smacks him on the head with a plant pot, calling him a perverted freak. Kon berates her, as Ichigo tells him to let it go, stating that she doesn't have to talk if she doesn't want to. Rukia Kuchiki enters into the room, asking Ichigo to come with Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and the others. Ichigo says he will be right there, as they leave Urahara Shop. with his Reigai copies of the Gotei 13.]] In the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, Inaba greets the other Reigai, thanking them for assembling there. The Reigai of Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya asks him what their next move is, to which Inaba reveals that the Dangai has been sealed off and that communication between separate worlds is now impossible. Inaba explains that they have to unite before the originals can come up with a plan to return to Soul Society, as there are still several captains left who have not been replaced with Reigai. Lieutenant Nanao Ise's Reigai asks what they shall do with the Captain Commander, to which he states that he has something in store for him. The Reigai of Captain Kenpachi Zaraki comes before Inaba, stating that he shall do whatever he requires and asks to fight Yamamoto. The Reigai-Mayuri Kurotsuchi interjects, saying that he ought to be careful,as they are his precious test subjects. Inaba asks the Reigai of Byakuya Kuchiki his opinion upon the issue, who states that there is no need for two heads of the Kuchiki Clan. As Inaba leaves the room, he states that, once they have the girl in their possession, all of their desires will be fulfilled. The Reigai counterpart of Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto smiles devilishly. 's room.]] Meanwhile, in Ichigo's room, Lieutenant Renji Abarai initiates the meeting, with a sign labeled upon the door displaying "Shinigami Imposter Crisis Committee Headquarters". Despite Ichigo protesting, the meeting continues, in which Mayuri informs the other Shinigami of Kagerōza Inaba's role in the S.R.D.I. He explains that, during the initial foray into the Dangai, Inaba manipulated time to allow for the Kōtotsu to intercept them, hence confining them there, while he manufactured Reigai of several captains. He outlines the danger Inaba presents to the integrity of the Gotei 13, as Ichigo speculates why Inaba tried so desperately to capture Nozomi. Mayuri presents the conclusion that he may have placed something inside her body, akin to the Hōgyoku previously sealed inside Rukia's Gigai. Ichigo states that he will never let something like that happen again. at the barbecue.]] Meanwhile, at the Urahara Shop, Uryū, Sado and Orihime are setting up a barbecue to make Nozomi feel welcome after her ordeal. As the others prepare the cooking, Kon notices Nozomi watching them from afar. He walks towards her, wondering what she is holding in her hand. He realizes it is chili powder, to which he explains the concept behind it, only for Nozomi to place it inside his mouth, causing him to go berserk. This gets him pinned to the wall by several of Uryū's arrows. In the ensuing chaos, they don't realize that Nozomi left during the ordeal and split up to search for her once they do. Kon finds her walking by the riverbed, refusing to answer any of Kon's questions. Kon gets angry at her, when Rangiku Matsumoto emerges behind him, telling Kon that she will make Nozomi change her mind. As they leave a dazzled Kon in his wake, an unusual bracelet is hanging from Rangiku's arm. Whilst Kon is walking away, he fantasizes about Rangiku, who once again appears behind him. Kon asks her where Nozomi went, but Rangiku states that she hasn't seen her anywhere. Kon grits his teeth in anger, racing off past Ichigo and Renji, who look on in puzzlement. Kon berates himself for being so simple-minded, thinking of Rukia's imperative for this mission. Meanwhile, Rangiku has grabbed Nozomi, who tells her to let go, as the Reigai attempts to bring her back to Soul Society via Senkaimon. As Nozomi looks down, she notices the fake's unusual trinket, as Nozomi proceeds to bite her on the shoulder, provoking Rangiku to throw her into a nearby wall. This drives the Reigai-Rangiku over the edge, as Kon stands before Nozomi, in a vain attempt to protect her. As he proceeds to attack the fake Rangiku, he tells Nozomi to run, before he is thrown onto the ground and repeatedly kicked. Kon reassures that he will defeat her, as he is promptly cut by the imposter's sword, revealing within his stuffing, the container of chili powder. He throws the container at her mouth, but she catches it, mocking Kon's last resort attack. As Rangiku prepares to cut Nozomi down, Ichigo intervenes, pushing her back just before Renji, Rukia and the real Rangiku arrives. As Reigai Rangiku moves away, both Renji and Rukia raise their swords to her, stating that it is all over. However, Rangiku's doppelganger releases her Zanpakutō, Haineko, causing the Shinigami to stand back. However, while distracting them, she opened a Senkaimon, promptly returning back to Soul Society. Meanwhile, the Shinigami regroup at the Urahara Shop, whereupon Kon is grateful that Nozomi is back safe. As Orihime announces the meat is ready, Kon races over to the table. He grabs a skewer of meat, to which he hands it eagerly to Nozomi, telling her to eat it. Before looking tentatively at it for several moments, she bites into it. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Rangiku complains to her captain that her Reigai counterpart had several wrinkles underneath her eye area. She assumes that such a thing was a joke on Inaba's part, but Mayuri interjects, stating that the Reigai were made as perfect replicas of the originals, pointing out that she has the same wrinkles under her eye. As her captain behaves ignorantly, she tries to replenish her collagen supply with meat, causing Hitsugaya to cry out in distress. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights None. Powers and Techniques Used Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * (flashback) * Bankai: * (flashback) Other powers: * (flashback) * ﻿ Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes